The Confessions of The Loner Wolf
by Hannah Vanderham
Summary: Yes, This actually about the 'game' WolfQuest Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

A small she pup thrashed desperately in the water. She knew she must survive. Every instinct in her body was telling her to breathe, but when she gasped for breath, the icy liquid tore at her lungs.  
She pushed with all her strength, but hit something solid. She scrabbled desperately at the surface before being carried away under it.  
Finally she managed to bump the surface again, pushing up with all her might she managed to break the thin covering of ice. She retched up mouthfuls of the liquid and gulped down the air before being once again swept under the ice.  
She struggled frantically but could not break through the barrier again. Faster and faster her heart beat as she worked her legs, churning the water.  
Then her heart-rate began to slow, little by little her legs were taken by the deathly cold, and her mind spun into darkness.

xxx

Above the river, the trees lashed back and forth against a violent storm. A lightning bolt shot across the sky, hitting the base of a tree and causing it to snap with a loud crack .  
The tree toppled over as if in slow motion. Its dark branches whipped the sky in a last valiant effort as it fell earthwards.  
One of its branches smashed into the river, smashing the ice and setting free the flow.  
The lifeless body of a tiny, dark gold she pup snagged in its branches.  
Far above, the rain started as a loud roar of thunder echoed across the skies.

A/N:{Yeah! I know it's short but R&R! Thank you..!} 


	2. Chapter 2

A small dark bluish-grey she wolf limped along the shore of a river. Her hind left paw had been harmfully twisted when she was only a pup.  
She did not know how, all she knew was that she was alone. A diseased lone wolf had killed her mother when it came into their territory, and then a fire had killed the rest of her family, she had only been able to just get away.  
She sighed, what was she supposed to do about it?  
Her paws made distinct prints in the soft mud as it squished around her claws, sticking to her fur.  
Finally, she lay down in the shade of a tree, panting, but her heart aching more then any heat.

xxx

Kama, run! Kama s father, a white wolf yelled desperately. His hindquarters were caught under a burning branch.  
No! Father! Kama screamed, she grabbed her father by the scruff and tried to drag him out from under the branch. But her father s fur had been caught by the blaze and he was now being slowly devoured by the fire.  
Kama! Run! her father ordered.  
Kama started to obey and raced off. Then she stopped and looked back around.  
With a whoosh the flames consumed her father. His screams of anguish echoed in Kama s ears.  
Kama woke with a start. She scrambled to her paws and glanced around, but nothing was there, it had been a dream, a memory.  
She lay back down, trying to fall back asleep, but could still feel the heat as the flames licked along the branch that her father was trapped under while she tried desperately to free him.  
She remembered with agony the screams of anguish her father had given as the flames devoured him, burning him alive.  
Slowly she got to her feet and waded into the river, hoping that this would quench the feeling of flames along her spine.

xxx

Kama looked up, the large round moon reflecting off her greenish-silver eyes as she sat on the cold rock.  
Slowly she tilted back her head and let out a long, drawn out howl of loneliness, despair, and anguish.  
Why did you leave me? Why? her howl asked, echoing off the rock walls with a mysterious note.  
She watched the skies for a moment, as if hoping for a response. When none came, she lay down, curled up, and fell asleep.

xxx

The clouds parted, allowing a single shaft of moonlight to pierce the mist. It revealed a large black male, standing with ears lifted, listening intently to something.  
Slowly he stepped forwards, his reddish-amber eyes darting from side to side.  
A lonely howling was echoing off the cliffs. He wondered where the wolf was.  
He seemed to be uncomfortable standing in the moonlight, and slinked back out of the shaft, before turning and racing away into the forest, along the canyon s edge.

A/N:{Thank You for reading I appreciate it..! And R&R.} 


	3. Chapter 3

Kama blinked open her eyes slowly. The light was excruciatingly bright.  
Getting to her feet she squinted ahead, just able to make out the edge of a forest in the distance.  
Panting, she loped along towards it, hoping to get out of the path of the sun and escape to the cool dark shadows under the trees. She could tell there was a breeze in the forest for the leaves were being gentle stirred.

xxx

The male sniffed the air hopefully, hoping to catch the scent of The Howler, as he had come to think of the wolf he had heard howling a few days before.  
His pace slackened with exhaustion as he lowered his head, having not scented anything.  
He howled loudly, saying clearly. The Lone Wolf claims this territory! The Lone Wolf was what he had come to refer to himself by, for he had no name. His family had never wanted him and referred to him by the wolf , the other wolf , that wolf , and he . In fact, he had now been separated from his family for so long that he had almost forgotten that things had names, and would usually call them weird things of his own making, such as The Howler.  
He slipped out of the shadows of the forest and began to walk along the canyon s edge, he could see another woodland on the cliff on the other side, and something tugged him there. He was not sure what it was, just a vague pull. A feeling that he could not capture and yet knew was there.

A/N:{YAY! Another Chapter, Ohh.. R&R! 


	4. Chapter 4

Ok let's get to the bottom of this, I heard rumors about "Hey Hannah someone stoled your story." This is CopyRights and I'll get a Mods to REPORT YOU! And I know who this unknown person his Faolane, please stop taking my ideas I worked very hard so I'll appreciate it if you STOP or this will get ugly thank you. 


End file.
